


【侍赤】爆发药里赤复活的RDM会爱上雪月花直爆14w的方向盘吗

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: 假装自己又菜又贪还馋赤复活的萨姆来x社会主义鼓励馋队友rdps的赤魔
Kudos: 4





	【侍赤】爆发药里赤复活的RDM会爱上雪月花直爆14w的方向盘吗

**Author's Note:**

> 无种族指向/相声流沙雕零式文学/双向暗恋前提

1.  
灵一月二日，晴。  
阿特拉斯山顶的风依然很大，差点把我的礼帽吹丢下山。阴云密布的天空和晴朗搭不上关系，但云层间洒下的光芒还算得上明亮。极大泰坦还是待在岩浆里泡jio，一点也没有造山运动吐个小泰坦出来的想法，不过能够稳定打进巨大化我已经非常感动了。  
今天把转移换成交剑以后我就没有再突然去世了，介于起手爆发打不进团辅即便是开荒我也经常吃爆发药，但是这是武士第十四次在开场的橙点名之前吃邪土暴毙了。虽说他在贪熟练之后打出来的伤害非常高、雪月花直爆的数字非常漂亮，可是中间这个过程也太难熬点。  
善良的白魔已经不想再给他坟头献花，而学者的即刻开场打进了循环，诚然、我非常想要就这样直接让他躺到巨大化的阶段，毕竟在这之前没有什么机制是八人缺一就无法处理的，但是为了团队收益着想，我还是报着想要将他一脚踹下山顶的想法、面带微笑地在爆发药里打出了赤复活。  
十二神在上，如果时间可以重新来过，我发誓一定会在武士加入固定队那天在部队里提出强烈的反对。虽然下水道里的呐喊往往不会被人采纳，但是做人总归还是要有梦想的。  
除非武士哭着求我，不然我明天都不会在地板升起前拉他了。

2.  
这天身为主奶的白魔有事不在，作为替补喊来了好友占星给固定队加练。  
一行八人站在如同方块巧克力熔岩蛋糕的阿特拉斯山顶上，该吃奶油面的吃面、该喝咖啡的喝咖啡。赤魔清点着背包里爆发药的数量，零式开荒以来他少说也喝掉了一百多瓶这种添加了邪衣薰衣草而泛着淡紫色的药剂，版本初期的爆发药贵得吓人，这一喝便是喝掉了好几十万金币，还大部分都因为团灭了而在没有派上用场地白给。  
他正思忖着要不要干脆将爆发药替换成成本相对低廉的上级以太药，耳边却响起来战斗准备的倒计时，只得一股脑又将药剂收了回去，掐着星秒咏唱起了魔法。  
初次合作的占星姐姐人美心善，贴出王冠之贵妇时扬起的衣裙和秀发如同天星冲日的美丽光辉，尤其是两次即刻咏唱了生辰魔法、将花穿拳失败被邪土击中的武士从地上拽起来时的模样在赤魔看来简直像是慈爱神再世，甚至连地上那个令人难以后跳的地星都变得讨喜了起来。  
眼瞧着整场战斗逐渐进入最后阶段，极大泰坦高高举起了右手准备砸向地面，占星突然回过头，面纱下若隐若现的朱唇轻启，说的却是与甜美外表毫不相符的话：“嗨伙计们，讲个笑话。”她镇定自若地转动天星盘打出一个煞星，继而说道：“我没蓝了。”  
“谢谢，有被笑到。”  
赤魔面无表情地回答道，手上的动作毫不停歇，按部就班地在两次咏唱魔法的间隙里给目标挂上了昏乱，随后内心没有一丝波澜地看着泰坦那比陆行鸟棚还要大的拳头连续砸向地面，在飞扬的尘土间全队的血量越来越低，最后大家整整齐齐地躺在地上一边仰望天空、一边思考人生。

3.  
“求我啊，求我我就拉你。”  
赤魔咏唱了一个赤治疗，之后便将刺剑和魔法水晶挂回了腰间。他抱着胳膊站在一旁，以一种居高临下的姿态俯视着因重伤效果而倒地动弹不得的武士，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛里充斥着嫌弃和厌恶。  
阿特拉斯山顶的风掠过他的发梢，将他礼服鲜红的下摆与绣着精密魔纹的半肩披风扬至半空，即便是在八人同时置身的狭小场地上，这一抹跃动的赤红也总是看起来相当惹眼。天际的云层翻涌着，像是为了配合山顶主人的极大化表演一般时而吝啬地洒下些许光芒，碎石和泥岩受到大地之神的呼唤、升腾至空中凝成了庞然巨物。  
武士虽然全身动不了，但意识显然没什么问题，也清晰地记得自己是怎么因为跑太快而被车形态的泰坦给用轮子碾过去的。他急于起来继续打输出，在有限的视野里左顾右盼了一下，然而学者不断地对着战士咏唱鼓舞激励之策、试图刷出一个暴击盾，占星拨弄着天星盘沉迷抽卡，竟是半点都没有想要向他伸出援手的模样。  
“别玩儿了，快拉我起——嘶！”  
他话刚说到一半，便被赤魔一脚踩中他手的动作给打断了，长靴坚硬的后跟碾过他的手背，即便隔了层手甲也疼得厉害，偏偏还因为趴在地上而没有办法躲避和反抗。  
赤魔低下头看着武士，又狠狠落脚踩了一下，脸上的笑容比泰坦还要和蔼慈祥，说出来的话却是咬牙切齿的：“求、我、啊？”  
不远处老老实实被学者刷盾的战士看得浑身一抖，仿佛没开减伤被崩岩打了，而武士眼看着赤魔身上的连续咏唱效果就要消失，极大泰坦也即将冲破层层岩石，想着反正自己这几天演得也足够丢人、就差拿最佳男演员奖了，心里一横急急忙忙地喊道：“求你了！好哥哥我错了！”  
话音刚落，金澄明澈的光芒从天而降，以太凝聚成轻盈的羽毛在虹光里四散飞扬。武士借着复生魔法的助力从地上爬起来，心有余悸地拍了拍羽织下摆沾上的尘土，他用眼角的余光偷偷瞥了眼在连续咏唱效果最后一星秒将自己拉起来的赤魔，却见着那位红衣的法师正目不转睛地望着场地北侧需要与之战斗的泰坦、已是重新进入了战斗状态。

4.  
翌日待白魔回来之后众人又练了几把，竟是很顺利就通关了副本。团长诗人晚上安排了演唱会脱不开身，于是决定过几日再办庆功宴，两个近战便扯了同队的防护职业一起上酒馆喝酒。  
“我说，兄弟。”龙骑显然是喝醉了，满身刺鼻的酒味儿。他勾着武士的脖子、另一手还死活不肯放开啤酒杯的把手，活像和狐朋狗友来酒馆的醉鬼，口齿不清地问道：“你今天咋不演啦？”  
“可给我闭嘴吧。都怪你出的馊主意，我感觉赤魔变得更讨厌我了。”   
武士说着放下了手中的酒杯，颇为嫌弃地推搡了龙骑一下。看在对方只穿了件寻常的衬衫，没穿那浑身是刺的真血战铠的份上，就也任由这个醉鬼勾着了。艾欧泽亚的麦酒对于习惯了东洋米酒的武士来说有些烈了，他并非无法接受，但也算不上特别喜欢，面前摆着的杯子只喝下去了一半。  
“我也觉得是馊主意。”战士在大口灌酒的间隙里赞同道，“爆发药里中断连击拉人的感觉就像解放刚开目标上天，我要是赤魔我得把你头都锯掉。”  
他们仨损友正有一茬没一茬聊天的档里，又有两人并肩走进了酒馆里。落座后摘下鲜红礼帽扣在桌上的那位相当好认，正是同队的赤魔法师，而另一人则相貌面生，只能从腰间挂着的两把投掷武器姑且推测对方是个舞者，大抵是赤魔的熟人。  
但赤魔并没有注意到自己那几个在角落里凑了一桌喝酒的队友们，他一边和舞者聊天、一边接过菜单点了两杯饮料，不大的说话声音淹没在酒馆吵闹的环境里，即便武士有心去偷听，也只能模糊地听见零星几句。  
“……实在是太演了，你知道的，就那家伙。”赤魔拿过服务生送来的酒杯，也没注意看究竟哪杯才是给舞者的，猛地灌了大半杯下去，又继续说道：“我都想变心了，但是他雪月花直爆的数字实在是太高了，我根本无法、无法拒绝……”  
舞者拍了拍好友的后背以示安慰，说了一些包含“rdps”、“团辅”之类武士听不懂的话，这才拿了靠近自己的杯子喝了一口，却意外地发觉并非是常喝的酒精饮料，再扭过头去看那个向来不沾酒精的法师，已是因为喝错了东西而意识混沌地一头栽倒在地上了。  
不知发生了什么的武士吓了一跳，行动比意识更快一把甩开龙骑，回过神时已经将只是睡过去了的赤魔半个身子都圈在了怀里，甚至没来得及站起来的舞者则在一旁和他大眼瞪小眼。  
作萨维奈风格打扮的舞者将武士从上到下反复打量了几遍，最后视线落在对方腰间的武士刀上，画了浓妆的美艳面容上露出了一个意味不明的笑容，抢在武士试图解释之前开口道：“你们同部队的吧，那就拜托你把他带回去啦！”

5.  
枪刃端着两杯啤酒回来的时候桌前只剩下了同样喝多了的战士，他四处张望了下也没找到武士，倒是在桌底找到了和椅子倒在一起的龙骑。  
“武士大哥呢？”  
他问道，一边给战士的杯子里倒满了酒。  
“哈哈，鬼知道啊。”桌子底下的龙骑还维持着坐在椅子上的姿势，只不过后背是贴着地板的，他举着空了的啤酒杯和战士碰了下杯，醉醺醺地笑着说道：“再来一杯！”

6.  
部队房间的门被推开的时候赤魔醒了过来，他本就是酒精不耐受的那类人，再加上白天忙于副本战斗有些累了，轻而易举地便在酒馆里睡了过去。  
武士显然不擅长照顾人，在舞者震惊的目光中直接将赤魔粗暴地扛了回去，肩胛骨抵在赤魔的腹部，顶得后者只觉得想吐。但他把人放到床上的动作还算得上温柔，只可惜这份小心翼翼并没有派上用场，已是清醒了的赤魔仰躺着望着他，蓝盈盈的眸子看得他有些愣神。  
沉默半晌，赤魔突然起身将对方掀翻在床，两人上下的位置交换，眨眼间便成了他压着武士的局面——“你听见了多少？”红衣的法师露出了些许懊恼的神情，毕竟好友舞者向来是个缺德的家伙，自己这厢能被暗恋对象给送回来，指不定暗恋都已经变成明恋了。  
“啊？”  
武士不明所以，甚至不知道赤魔在问些什么，可他觉得目前的状况糟糕透顶，赤魔就趴在他的胸口，这实在是挨得太近了，连呼吸都又轻又暖地洒在了颈肩，再这样下去他会——  
“算了。”  
赤魔放弃了追究这个问题，他一手撑在床上、依旧是居高临下的姿势，却忽然察觉到有什么东西正隔着衣物顶在自己腰胯的部位。那位置太过尴尬，不需要低头也能猜到是怎么回事，出于何种原因也不言而喻，赤魔的脸几乎是瞬间就泛起了可疑的红色，像是卫月红的染料顺着衣领攀上了他的耳根和脸颊。他飘忽不定的目光从武士脸上移到床单上，旋即又移了回来，用食指和拇指围了个圈靠近唇边，比了个口交的姿势，问：“你啊，想不想用你的刀在我嘴里打个雪月花？”  
武士眨了眨眼，完全无法理解事情为什么会进展的比技速2800还要快，只知道自己魂都要被赤魔那双漂亮的蓝眼睛和色情的性暗示动作给勾没了。  
他不出声，赤魔便权当他是默许了，年轻的魔法师分开双腿跨坐在武士身上，用牙咬住手套的尖端将其脱下甩到一旁，三两下扯开武士的腰带握住了对方早已抬头的性器。这双常年包裹在皮质手套内的手保养良好，白皙纤长又骨节分明。虽说是在战斗中时不时需要使用近战剑技的职业，但大多都不是什么很费力的活儿，就连这双手也几乎没有硬茧，柔软的指腹圈在茎身上来回抚弄，硬是逼得这根粗大的老二又硬了几分。  
说是口活，自然不能只用手做，赤魔没有过这方面的经验，可既然都是男人，想来应该也能做个七七八八。他嫌这个姿势不太方便，便把武士拉起来坐在床沿，自己则跪在床边铺着的毛布地毯上，毫不犹豫地埋头下去给武士舔鸡巴。  
近战职业的体格往往都是相当出众的，武士亦不例外，阴茎和囊袋的分量也相当足。他自打加入这个固定队的那会儿起就喜欢着同队的赤魔，没有出去寻欢作乐的习惯，最近又整天忙着在零式充当演员——这施行起来可相当困难，他也很难理解如此简单的机制怎么会出错，毕竟他不是真菜、而只是想要引起赤魔的注意——打了一天副本晚上回到部队房间便收拾两下睡了，都没有再想着赤魔的脸自己撸过。  
可此刻眼前的光景实在太过了，赤魔伏在他腿间，好看极了的手扶着他的阴茎贴在脸颊上磨蹭，湿软的舌尖则乖顺地从卵囊向上舔着，打湿了茎身上怒张的经络。武士觉得自己应该做点什么，却又什么都做不出来，只得将手指插进赤魔的发丝之间，拨弄着那些贴服柔顺的短发。  
赤魔抬眼去瞧脸颊上贴着的这根肉棒的主人，模样乖巧又顺从，他密长的眼睫颤了颤，像是下定了极大决心似的将阴茎前端含入口中。这档子事他哪知道落实到细节该怎么操作，只能不着要领地努力将其往嘴里塞，尺寸太过粗大的同性性器撑得他下颚酸痛，却又不敢真的让牙磕上去造成什么伤害，圆硕的龟头轻而易举便抵进了他咽喉，难受想吐的生理不适逼得他眼眶都有些泛红。  
但武士爽得要死了，湿热狭窄的口腔含着他的鸡巴，三两下就吮得他那放弃思考的大脑里涌上了想要射精的欲望。他指缝里夹着赤魔的头发，下意识想要将对方的脑袋向下按、让自己的阴茎插得更深，可赤魔显然是吃不下更多了，被撑开至极的口中只能发出些许难耐又可怜的呜咽声，在做了几个深喉之后终于忍不住挣开武士的手抽身后退。  
这想必不是一次成功的服务，毕竟武士还硬着没有射，赤魔坐在地上沉重地喘气、一边用手背抹去了顺着唇角淌下的唾液。感谢地毯，他膝盖并没有跪得难受，但被挤压顶撞的嗓子不舒服极了，再给武士口一次怎么想都不是个好主意。  
武士将赤魔一把拉起来按到床上，直勾勾地盯着那双在红衣衬托下显得更蓝的眼睛，说道：“不行啊，我想换成在你屁股里打雪月花。”

7.  
清晨。  
枪刃先生已经为众人准备好了早餐，一楼的餐厅里洋溢着培根和烤面包的香气，除了头天晚上实在喝太多起不来床的龙骑和战士(他们的座位前甚至没有摆食物)，这支不久前通关了零式的固定队又再度碰了个面。  
诗人吃完了早餐，嘴里咬着根麦秆，正在看早报。听见楼上房间门开关的声音，他抬了抬头，毫不意外地看见赤魔睡眼惺忪地从里边出来、而武士跟在后边。  
“下次记得关门，我路过全听见了。”  
他吐掉了嚼着的杆子，真挚地建议道。  
“啊？听见什么？”  
赤魔刚刚睡醒，连思考问题的反应能力都慢了半拍，但是他很快就后悔提出这个问题了，因为诗人开始用陈述的语调复读昨天夜里从剧场回来后、路过半掩的房间门时不小心听见的精彩内容：“比如，武士哥哥的刀好长好硬……之类的？”  
武士笑嘻嘻地抬手环住赤魔的腰，无视了后者狠狠瞪向自己的目光，低头在那满是红痕的颈子上又亲了一下。

End.

· 我应该在坑底，不该在坑里


End file.
